Rencontre
by Angel of the Paradise
Summary: All Humains. Isabella Swan rencontre l'oncle de sa nouvelle amie : Alice Cullen. Que vas t-il se passer ?
1. Prologue

**Voilà, une nouvelle histoire qui est pour une fois pas une traduction, j'espère que le prologue vous plaira et que vous aurez l'envie de lire la suite. =)**

* * *

**Prologue :**

Bella viens d'emménager à Forks, petite ville pluvieuse ou vit son père, Charlie Swan, shérif de la ville.

Là-bas, elle se fera une meilleure amie, Alice, fille adoptée par Esmée Evenson et son mari Antony.

De là, elle rencontrera l'oncle d'Alice : le docteur Cullen.

**Précision :**

Esmée est la sœur de Calisle.

Jasper et Rosalie sont des Hale et Jumeaux.

Emmett, Edward et Alice sont adopter par Esmée et son mari.

**Casting :**

Charlie Swan : Billy Burke

Bella Swan : Kristen Stewart

Alice Cullen : Ashley Greene

Emmett Cullen : Kellan Lutz

Edward Cullen : Robert Pattinson

Jasper Hale : Jackson Rathbone

Rosalie Hale : Nikki Reed

Rachel Hale : Rachel McAdams

Guillaume Hale : Ian Somerhalder

Esmée Evenson : Elizabeth Reaser

Antony Evenson : Bradley Cooper

Carlisle Cullen : Peter Facinelli

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous pensez du Prologue ? J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

**Bisous, et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, il sera bientôt là, normalement ! =)**


	2. Rencontre entre Alice et Bella

**Coucou, en faite, je ne pouvais pas attendre de pouvoir mettre le chapitre 1, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre entre Alice et Bella.**

**PDV Bella**

J'étais dans mon lit, je pensais à ce qui c'était passé pendant la semaine qui venait de s'écouler.

J'avais revu le père que j'avais quitté alors que je n'avais que 12 ans à cause du climat de cette ville qui pourtant m'avais vu naître .

Les retrouvailles avait été brève, Charlie et moi avions du mal a exprimé nos émotions.

J'avais aussi vu mon meilleur ami, enfin celui qui l'étais quand j'avais quitté cette ville, Jacob Black, il vivait dans la réserve de cette ville, la réserve Quilleute.

Il avait un an de moins que moi, mais il étais obligé de conduire pour son père.

Justement son père avait eu un accident de voiture il y a un an, depuis c'était Jacob qui conduisait pour son père.

Demain la première journée de cours commençais, je savais que je devais dormir pour éviter d'avoir des cernes pour mon premier jour de cours, mais je stressais rien qu'à l'idée de savoir que j'allais être la petite nouvelle dans un aussi petit lycée.

Je savais qu'ici tout ce savais, donc je pense que tous les élèves savait déjà qui j'étais, d'où je venais.

C'est sur ces inquiétudes que je réussi enfin à m'endormir.

Le lendemain, quand je me lève pour préparer mon petit déjeuner, Charlie n'était toujours pas là.

J'avais pris l'habitude en une semaine de me lever et de voir qu'il était déjà partit pour le poste.

Après avoir mangé et mettre habiller, je me dirigeais vers le parking ou était mon pick-up que Charlie m'avait acheté en sachant que j'avais décidé de revenir habiter dans cette ville.

En arrivant sur le parking du lycée, je vis que toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers ma voiture et moi.

En me dirigent vers l'accueil pour récupérer mon emploi du temps et les autres papiers dont j'avais besoin, c'était comme si on venait de leurs annoncées que j'étais la soeur d'une grande stars Hollywoodienne. Bon je sais que la comparaison est minable, mais bon tous les regards tournés vers moi c'est assez énervant.

Arrivé au bureau de l'accueil, je voyais une femme qui avait des chevaux de couleurs feu, elle était assez âgée mais avait un sourire franc.

En voyant le nom qui était inscrit sur le bureau, je voyais que la femme s'appelait Mme Cope.

« Bonjour Madame. »

« Oh, bonjour, vous devez être Isabella Swan. Tout le lycée est au courent de votre venue. »

« J'avais remarqué. » Murmurai-je.

Madame Cope faisait comme si elle ne m'avait pas attendu et continua a parlé .

On va dire que votre père était très impatient de vous revoir.

Elle me tendait mon emploi du temps et me donnais d'autres papiers.

« Les derniers papiers que je vous ai donnés, vous devez les faire signer part tous les professeurs. »

« D'accord. Donc a ce soir. »

« A ce soir. »

En sortant du bureau je remarquais que les regards des autres adolescents se dirigeais vers d'autres personnes que moi.

Sans que moi je puisse les voir, la sonnerie retentissait.

En regardant mon emploi du temps je voyais que j'avais Math avec M. Verner.

Je détestais les maths, on va dire que c'est une des matières dont j'étais la plus nulle.

Je cherchais la salle dont j'avais cours, suivant le troupeau d'élèves qui allait dans le même bâtiment que moi.

J'avais la chance de trouver la salle du premier coup. En rentrent, je voyais que les regards des autres se trouvait encore sur moi.

Je me sentis rougir à cause de tous les regards.

J'allais vers le bureau où se trouvais le professeur pour qu'il puisse signer le papier et me dit d'aller m'asseoir à coter d'une fille qui ressemblait plutôt à un petit lutin.

En m'avançant vers la personne qu'il m'avait montré je voyais qu'elle me regardait elle aussi.

Elle me donnais l'impression d'un petit lutin, elle sautait sur sa chaise. Elle avait les cheveux noirs qui étaient hérissé sur sa tête, un sourire était collé sur son visage, ses yeux bruns foncé avait de petites étoiles dedans.

Elle attendait que j'ai fini de poser mes affaires sur la table avant de me parler.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Alice Cullen. Tu dois être Isabelle Swan. On nous a beaucoup parlé de toi. Alors, comment tu trouves cette ville ? Même si tu avais déjà habité ici, mais bon cela a dû changer depuis le temps. »

Elle allait continuer de parler, mais je la coupais avant qu'elle puisse me pausé d'autres questions.

« Bonjour Alice, oui je suis Isabella, mais ça tu dois déjà le savoir. Pour répondre à ta question, non ça n'a pas vraiment changé depuis que je suis partie mais bon c'est une petite ville. Et est-ce que tu pourrais m'appeler Bella ? Je n'aime pas que l'on m'appelle par mon vrai prénom. »

« D'accord. »

Le Professeur commença son cours, nous obligeant à écouter le cours et à nous taire.

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? Bien, j'espère ! =)**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! =)**


	3. Histoire

**Coucou, voici le chapitre 2 de cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, vraiment.**

**amuto67100 : **Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, je n'avais pas remarqué que la phrase étais présente deux fois ! Merci pour me l'avoir fait remarqué, c'est maintenant corrigé ! =) J'espère que tu continue tout de même à lire ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour les accents, ça ne me dérange pas ! =)**  
**

**ces85 : **Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Je suis contente que tu aime les Fictions Bella / Carlisle ! =)**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Histoire.**

Après le cours de Math de M. Verner, j'avais littérature anglaise avec M. Berty.

En arrivant dans la classe, je vis que je partageais encore ce court avec Alice Cullen.

Je fis signer le papier au Professeur et m'installa à côté d'Alice après lui avoir demandé s'il y avait quelqu'un.

« Alors, te plais tu ici ? »

« Oui, je suis née ici, mais c'est vrai que ça change beaucoup de Phoenix. »

« C'est vrai que tu viens de là-bas ! Comment se fait-il que tu es la peau si blanche ? »

« J'en sais rien, j'ai beau aller au soleil ma peau ne prend pas. Je peux te dire que des fois c'est assez bizarre, les autres élèves avait toutes la peau bien bronzer et moi elle était toute blanche. Au moins maintenant je ne suis plus la seule à avoir la peau aussi blanche. »

« Oui ici c'est plutôt ce qui a la peau bronzée qui sont regarder bizarrement. Enfin ceux qui ont la peau bronzer au milieu d'année, parce que l'on peut aller bronzer pendant les vacances. »

« Oui, tout l'inverse de Phoenix quoi ! »

« Voilà. »

Le Professeur commença sont cours, ce qui nous fait taire encore une fois.

Pendant le cours je faisais des dessins sur ma feuille, il parlait du livre Orgueil et Préjuger.

Je l'avais lu une bonne dizaine de fois donc je le connaissais par coeur.

Je savais que ce que je faisais n'était pas bien, mais quand on sais déjà par coeur ce que dit le Professeur c'est un peu ennuyeux à la longue.

Un peu avant la fin du cours, M. Berty nous donna une questionnaire que l'on devait remplir pour savoir si nous avions bien compris de quoi parlait le livre.

J'avais encore un cours avant le déjeuner.

Ce Professeur me plaça à côté d'une fille qui avait les cheveux de couleur châtain.

Je me place à côté d'elle et sortie mes affaires avant de me présenter à elle, même si je me doutais qu'elle savais déjà qui j'étais je voulais savoir aussi qui elle était.

« Bonjour, je suis Bella Swan. » Me présentais-je.

« Bonjour. Je sais déjà qui tu es, tout le monde attendait ton arriver. Je suis Angela Weber. »

« Enchanter. Mais comment ça tout le monde attendait mon arriver ? »

« Ton père ta inscrite dans ce lycée en sachant que tu allais venir et tu dois savoir que les petites villes veulent dire que les nouvelles vont vite ici. »

« Oui ça ne m'étonne pas. »

C'était vrai que cela ne m'étonnais pas, vivre dans une petite ville avait des avantages, mais cela avait aussi des inconvénient.

« Au moins est-ce que tu connaissais quelqu'un avant de venir ici ? »

« Oui je connais les Black, mais Jacob ne vient pas à ce lycée, il va à celui de la réserve. »

« Oui ça doit être bizarre d'arriver dans une ville ou te ne connais personne. »

« Oui. » Répondis-je, rougissante.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais manger avec nous ce midi ? Comme cela on pourra se connaître mieux. »

« Oui c'est une bonne idée, mais je ne voudrais pas m'imposer dans ton groupe d'amies. »

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ils seront ravie de te connaître. »

« Bon bah d'accord. »

Le Professeur commença son cours ce qui nous empêcha de pouvoir continuer à parler.

A là fin du cours, Angela m'emmena dans la cafétéria pour que l'on puisse manger avec ses amies.

Une fois assise, Angela fis les présentations.

Dans la table il y avait : Mike Newton et sa petite amie Jessica Stanley, Tyler Crowley, Lauren Mallory, Eric Yorkie et enfin le petit ami d'Angela, Ben Cheney.

« Bonjour, tu es Isabella Swen, c'est exacte ? » Me demanda le garçon qui avait les cheveux noirs et qui semblait graisseux, ses yeux étaient bruns. Selon la description qu'Angela m'avait fait avant d'arriver dans la cafétéria, le garçon devait être Eric.

« Oui c'est moi, mais je ne savais pas qu'il y avait plusieurs nouveaux cette année. »

« Oh non tu es la seule, c'était seulement pour m'assurer que c'était bien toi. »

« Ah, OK. »

C'est là que je vis la fille qui était à côté de moi en Math, si je m'en souvenais bien c'était Alice Cullen.

Elle était accompagnée d'un homme blond, j'étais trop loin pour pouvoirs voir la couleur de ses yeux.

Pas loin d'eux suivais cette fois une blonde avec un homme brun avec un carrure à concurrencer un ours, cette fois encore j'étais trop loin pour voir la couleur de leurs yeux.

Encore une fois un autre couple les suivait, cette fois c'était un garçon avec des chevaux de couleurs bronze avec une femme avec des chevaux blonds, cette fois je pouvais voir la couleur des yeux du garçon, ils étaient d'une couleur d'un vert émeraude, ils étaient captivant, par contre pour la fille qui l'accompagnait je ne pouvais pas voir la couleur de ses yeux.

Je me retourne vers les personnes qui étaient à ma table et vis qu'ils avaient faits comme s'ils n'avaient pas remarqué l'entrée des personnes que je regardais il y a quelque seconde.

Je me tournai vers Angela et lui demanda :

« Est-ce que tu peux me dire qui sont ces personnes ?

« Bien sûr, la fille qui ressemble à un petit lutin c'est Alice Cullen, elle sort avec Jasper Hale, le blond. Ensuite il y a Rosalie c'est la soeur de Jasper, elle elle sort avec Emmett qui ressemble à un ours, il est aussi le frère d'Alice. Et puis il y a Edward qui est aussi le frère d'Alice, lui il sort avec Tanya Denali, la blonde qui est assise à ses côtés. »

« D'accord, c'est quoi leurs histoires ? »

« Alice, Emmett et Edward ont été adoptés par Esmé Cullen quand elle était encore célibataire, il n'y a pas longtemps elle s'est mariée avec Antony Evenson. Mais ses enfants ne portent pas le nom de son mari. »

« D'accord. Et les autres ? »

« Rosalie et Jasper eux sont arrivés il y a peine trois ans, ils ont tout de suite allée avec les Cullen. Quant à Edward et Tanya on sait seulement qu'ils sortent ensemble. »

« D'accord. Merci pour les réponses. »Dis-je en souriant.

« De rien. »Elle souri elle aussi. « Je savais que tu allais me poser des questions sur eux donc ces plus faciles, surtout qu'ils sont souvent les sujets des conversations des personnes. »M'expliqua t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? »Demandais-je.

« Parce qu'ils restent toujours ensemble, je veux dire, ils restent vraiment toujours ensemble. »

« Toujours ? »

« Oui toujours, sans arrêt. »

La sonnerie sonna, ce qui empêcha encore une fois de pouvoir continuer la conversation qui l'ont été en train d'avoir. On alla en cours.

A la fin de la journée, je dis en revoir aux personnes avec qui j'avais manger et partie pour aller a la maison.

La soirée se passa sans problème et après avoir mangé et pris ma douche, je pars pour aller me coucher, demain l'on avait encore une dure journée, encore une fois.

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère ! =)**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! =)**

**Bisous.**


	4. Accidents et Rencontre ( POV BELLA )

**Coucou, je vous présente le chapitre 3 de cette fiction ! =) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! J'espère vraiment ! Pour information, cette fiction à été écrire il y à un ans, donc c'est normal que le style est bizarre et que pour les chapitres qui suivra le chapitre 5 sera différents, vu que j'ai grandi et changé de style d'écriture ! =) **

**Dikh :** Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, j'espère vraiment que le reste en fera autant et que je te reverra à la fin de ce chapitre. =)

**ces85 :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaires, encore une fois=) ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ! =) J'espère que ce en serra autant pour la suite de La Fiction et que je te revoie à la fin de ce chapitre pour recevoir ton avis, j'espère de tout cœur. =)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Accidents et Rencontre.**_** ( POV BELLA )** _

Je me réveille dans ma chambre, je repense à la journée que c'était passé hier.

Pourquoi est-ce que les Cullen et leurs amies étaient tout le temps ensemble ?

Je levai, toujours cette même question dans ma tête.

Je prends ma douche, me brossa les dents et mangea avec encore, cette même question qui me trône dans la tête.

Une fois tout ce que je devais faire sois faits je pars pour aller au lycée dans la camionnette que Charlie m'avait offert.

Une fois arriver devant le lycée je me dirige vers Angela qui se trouvait avec Ben.

« Salut la Miss, ça va ? » Me demanda Ben en sourient, il avait ses bras entour des hanches d'Angela.

« Oui et vous les amoureux ? »

« Tranquille pour le moment. »

« Pourquoi pour le moment ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais je sens qu'il va se passer quelque chose aujourd'hui. »

« Comme ? »

« Je ne sais pas, tout ce que je sais c'est que l'on ne va pas aimer. »

« D'accord, mais pourquoi est-ce que l'on devrait te croire ? »

« Parce que généralement ce que je dis ce passe. Faites attention à vous. »

C'est les derniers mots qu'ils disent avant de partir, la sonnerie venait de se faire entendre.

Cette fois j'avais biologie avec le professeur Banner.

En entrent dans la salle, je vis que j'avais ce cours en commun avec Jessica, mais aussi avec le certain Edward Cullen.

Je demandais au Professeur a quel endroit je devais me placer et il m'indiqua que je devais m'installer à côté de cet Edward, car c'était la dernière place qui était libre.

Quand je m'assois, Edward ne leva même pas le regard vers moi.

« Bonjour. »

Il daigna enfin à lever son regard.

« Bonjour. »

C'est tout ce qu'il me dit de toute l'heure.

Quand Angela m'avait dit qu'ils étaient tout le temps ensemble et qu'il n'étaient jamais avec les autres, je croyais que c'était pas à ce point.

Alice, qui avait été à coter de moi pendants le cours de Math hier m'avait quand même parlé.

A peine la sonnerie avait faits du bruit qu'Edward était déjà partie comme si être à coter de moi était bien pire que l'enfer pour lui.

Je rejoignis Angela pour avoir deux heures de français avec elle.

Le cours ainsi que le repas et les cours que l'on avait pendant le reste de la journée se passa bien mieux que celui que j'avais eu ce matin.

Alors que je rejoins ma camionnette sur le parking du lycée, j'entends un crissement de pneus qui avaient l'air de venir vers moi.

Je nus le temps que de me retourner que je voyais la voiture de Tyler foncer sur moi.

Elle allait tellement vite que personne ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Alors que je pensais que j'étais finis, je sentis seulement un petit effleurement sur ma peau, petit mais douloureuse.

C'était le bas de caisse de ma camionnette qui avait faits de sorte à ce que je ne ressente rien, ou presque rien.

Charlie avait bien faits de m'acheter cette voiture parce que sinon je serai déjà morte et en sang sur le sol sur le parking avec une voiture qui venaient tous juste de sortir de l'usine de construction.

Tout un attroupement se tassa autour des voitures.

Beaucoup de personnes étaient encore trop choqué pour pouvoir bouger.

Je vis Tyler ouvrir sa fenêtre ou l'on pouvait se voir, son arcade était ouverte mais à part ça, ça devait être tout.

« Je suis désolé Bella, je voulais freiner mais j'avais perdu le contrôle. »

« Ce n'est pas grave je vais bien. »

J'entendis quelqu'un demandé aux autres d'appeler l'hôpital, je ne voulais pas y aller, mais je savais que si je n'y allais pas tout de suite, Charlie me forcerait à y aller seulement pour savoir ce que j'avais, donc je me sens obliger d'y aller maintenant.

En arrivant à l'hôpital, je vis mon père que faisait les cent pas, il semblait attendre nos arrivées.

Bien sûr cela ne m'étonnais pas qu'il soit déjà au courent de ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui au lycée, après tout c'était une petite ville que nous habitions et il en étais le shérif.

« Bella comment est-ce que tu vas ? »

En prononçant sa phrase on pouvait entendre qu'il était inquiet de la réponse que je pourrai lui fournir.

« Je vais bien Cha...Papa. Je n'ai rien. »

Je n'avais pas l'habitude de l'appeler par son statut de père, je ne le voyais pas souvent avant, je devais me réhabituer.

« Ça c'est le médecin que va me le dire. »

Il se tourna vers Tyler.

« Quant à toi jeune homme, je pense que je vais t'enlever ton permis. »

« Papa, il n'a pas fait exprès. »

« Mais Bella, il a failli de tuer. »

« Oui mais je suis là. Donc pas la peine de faire ça. »

« Bella, ici c'est moi le shérif. »

« Oui mais cela ne te donne pas le droit d'enlever le permis d'une personne qui a failli écraser sa fille. Seulement pour que tu t'en souviennes, tu n'as pas tous les droits, shérif ou non. »

Il baragouina quelque chose dans sa barbe. Puis laissa tomber quand une infirmière annonça qu'un médecin pouvait nous prendre pour nous examiner.

En arrivant dans la salle, l'infirmière nous dit qu'elle allait chercher le médecin pour lui dire que nous étions présents dans la salle.

J'étais assise dos à la porte donc je ne pouvais pas voir qui allait rentrer dans la pièce.

La porte s'ouvrit, je ne me retournais pas, cela devait être l'infirmière pour nous dire que le médecin allait être en retard, comme d'habitude.

Charlie lui se retourna pour accueillir le nouvel arrivant.

« Docteur Cullen, ravie de vous revoir, bien que j'aurai préféré vous voir dans d'autre circonstance. »

Cullen ?

Comme dans la famille Cullen !

L'oncle d'Alice, c'était peut-être lui, vu que le père adoptif des enfants Cullen était Evenson.

« Oui je peux vous comprendre Charlie. »

Je me retourne pour pouvoir voir l'oncle des enfants Cullen.

Quand je le vis, mon souffle se coupa.

Devant moi se trouve un homme que l'on ne pourrait même pas comparer à un dieux grec. Il était encore plus beau.

Les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc.

Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu envoûtant.

On pouvait voir ses abdos à travers sa chemise qui avait la même couleur que ses yeux.

Le faits qu'il porte la blouse de médecin le rendait encore plus sexy.

Je me reprends avant que mon père ou encore pire, le docteur Cullen, s'aperçoive que je reluquais l'ange blond qui se trouvait face à moi.

« Bonjour Isabella. »

Il me parlait !

Sa voix était tout aussi magnifique que son corps.

J'avais peur de dire une bêtises si je parlais, mais je devais lui répondre sinon il croirait que je devais être folle, puis je devais montrer que j'ai été bien élever par ma mère.

« Bonjour Docteur. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'appeler Bella, je n'aime pas que l'on m'appelle Isabella. »

« D'accord Bella.

Il leva enfin les yeux du dossier qu'il tenait dans ses mains, il avait levé les yeux seulement pour parler à Charlie.

Il se passa quelque chose dans ses yeux quand il me vit.

Il se bloqua en me voyant.

Je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il se reprend plus vite que je ne le croyais.

J'étais déçu, on n'avait plus les yeux dans les yeux.

« Bien alors vous avez reçu un coup sur la tête. Comment cous sentez vous Bella ? »

Il semblait soucieux de la réponse que je lui donnerai, mais pourquoi ?

« Je vais bien, j'ai seulement senti un effleurement, c'est ma camionnette qui a arrêté la voiture de Tyler. »

Il semblai soulager, comme s'il était soucieux de savoir que j'allais mal après avoir un accident comme celui que je venais d'avoir.

« Bien, quant à savoir si vous allez bien, c'est à moi d'en juger, c'est moi le médecin. Me dit-il dans un sourire craquant. Regardez la lumière s'il vous plaît. »

Il fit bouger la lumière et moi je la suivais comme un chat suit sa pelote de laine. Génial la comparaison !

« Bien. Vous aurez seulement un tout petit peu mal à la tête pendants quelque temps à cause de l'état de choque que vous avez dû avoir. »

« D'accord. »

Je sautai du lit sur laquelle je m'étais assis, mais cela était une mauvaise idée vu que dès que mes pieds touchèrent le sol j'ai eu des vertiges et commençais à tomber.

« Allez-y doucement Bella, si vous ne voulez pas tomber dans les pommes. »

« Oui docteur désolez. »

« Ce n'est rien, cela arrive souvent. »

Je me dirigeais vers la porte dans l'attention de sortir de cette pièce,.

Je sentais le regard du Docteur Cullen dans mon dos.

Je touchai la poignée de la porte qui m'empêchait de sortir, avant de sortir je me retournais.

« Au revoir Docteur Cullen. »

« Au revoir Bella. »

Je savais que Charlie me suivait de près, de peur que je tangue encore une fois, pour pouvoir me rattraper si cela devait arriver.

Nous retournâmes à la maison et Charlie ne me laissa rien faire de la soirée, après avoir fini de manger, Charlie m'ordonna d'aller me coucher pour me reposer.

Il ne voulait pas non plus que j'aille au lycée demain donc je pourrai faire ce que je voudrais.

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère ! **

**Je serai ravis de vous retrouvé au prochain chapitre ! Ce sera un POV Carlisle. =) A bientôt pour le chapitre quatre ! =)**

**Bisous. =)**


	5. Accidents et Rencontre ( POV CARLISLE )

**Coucou, merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires présent sur le précédents chapitre ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira autant que les autres chapitre ! **

**ces85 :** Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que la fiction te plaise tant ! =) **  
**

**amuto67100 : **Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, je vois que tu étais de bonne humeur ! Ça fait plaisir ! =) Pour savoir si il y aura du Lemon dans la fiction, je ne sais pas, je vais voir, ce sera surement présent, je verrais selon mon humeur ! =)**  
**

**Haley : **Merci pour ton commentaire. Oui c'est normal qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à celle de Mione et ses amours puisque c'est la Fiction, mais je te rassure, je crois, que c'est mon ancien compte et que j'ai décidé de reprendre mes Fiction qui sont présente dessus, ayant perdu mon mots de passe je vais la continuer et la supprimé ensuite, après avoir demander un nouveau mot de passe ! =)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : ****Accidents et Rencontre.**_** ( **PDV Carlisle )_  


On venait de m'annoncer qu'il avait eu un accident de voiture dans le lycée des enfants qu'avait adopté Esmée.

Quand elle m'avait dit qu'elle voulait avoir des enfants mais qu'elle avait très peu de chance de concevoir d'elle-même, je lui avais donc proposé d'adopter des enfants, ce que je m'attendais pas c'est qu'elle le fasse tout de suite après que je lui ai dit ça.

J'espère seulement qu'il n'est rien arrivé à ses enfants : Emmett qui sortait avec Rosalie, la sœur jumelle de Jasper qui lui sortait avec Alice, la sœur d'Emmett et d'Edward qui lui sortait avec une fille que je n'avais encore jamais rencontré, mais selon Esmée elle est très gentille.

Quand elle les avait adoptés, Esmée leur avait donné son nom de famille, je savais que cela faisait poser des beaucoup de questions aux personnes qui ne connaissait pas notre histoire.

S'ils leur étaient arrivés quelque chose, Esmée serait dans tous ses états si cela était grave.

J'adorais ses enfants, ils étaient tous très gentil et bien élever.

Je savais qu'ils restaient toujours tous ensemble au lycée, il ne voulait pas être déçu des autres personnes puis ils étaient bien trop matures par rapport aux autres, ils avaient perdu leurs parents, tous.

Alors que j'allais aller pour savoir si mes neveux et nièces avaient quelque chose, mon portable vibra dans ma poche.

Je ne regardai pas le numéraux, j'étais trop pressé pour perdre le temps.

« Allô ? »

« Carlisle c'est nous, j'imagine que tu es au courent de ce qu'il s'est passé au lycée. »

« Oui, est-ce que vous avez quelque chose ? »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, nous, nous n'avons rien, par contre heureusement que la nouvelle Isabella Swan était devant sa camionnette parce que sinon elle ne saurait déjà plus de ce monde. »

« Pourquoi ? On m'a seulement dit qu'il y avait eu un accident à votre lycée mais l'on ne m'a pas dit ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« C'est Tyler qui a perdu le contrôle de sa voiture et qui a freiner pour essayer de la stopper mais ça n'a servie qu'à le faire déraper. Donc au finale si la voiture de la fille du shérif n'avait pas été là, elle serait déjà morte. »

« D'accord, je vais l'avoir comme patiente, si tu veux je te donnerai des nouvelles de la fille. »

« Non pas la peine, tu as oublié où on habite, tout se saura demain de toute façon. »

« Oui, tu as raison. Edward appelle ta mère, elle doit être en panique, rassure là. »

« C'est ce que je comptais faire t'inquiète pas. A ce soir Carlisle. »

« A ce soir Edward. »

Je raccrochais et remis le portable de ma poche de mon jeans.

Si ce que m'a dit Edward est vrai, ce que je ne doute pas bien sûr, ce Tyler est dans une mauvaise position, je connais Charlie et quand il s'agit de la protection de sa fille il peut être très protecteur.

En même temps je le comprends, il ne l'a pas souvent donc quand il la voit, il a envie qu'elle aille bien.

Moi même si j'avais un enfant et que j'étais divorcer de sa mère je voudrais que quand j'ai ma fille qu'elle aille bien, mais pour le moment je ne suis ni marié ni père.

Une infirmière m'interpella et me sort de mes pensées.

« Docteur Cullen, la fille Swan vient d'arriver ainsi que Monsieur Crowley. »

« Merci Betty. »

Cette infirmière était l'une des plus professionnelles dans cet hôpital, les autres ne trouvait que comme pas-tant, me draguer et essayer de me mettre dans leurs lits.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle que m'avait indiqué Betty.

Quand je suis rentré, je me suis tourné en premier vers Charlie, le shérif de la ville.

Qui lui aussi fut le premier à me voir.

« Docteur Cullen, ravie de vous revoir, bien que j'aurai préféré vous voir dans d'autre circonstance. »

Je pouvais très bien le comprendre, qui voudrais venir ici à cause d'un incident qui concernait sa fille ?

« Oui je peux vous comprendre Charlie. »

Maintenant je pouvais sentir le regard de sa fille dans mon dos.

Je savais que beaucoup de personnes dans le lycée savait que je n'étais que l'oncle des enfants d'Esmée, mais le savait-elle ?

Sans la regarder je lui dis juste, en regardant le nom qui était marqué sur son dossier, bien que je le connaissais déjà grâce à Edward qui me l'avait dit :

« Bonjour Isabella. »

C'était tout ce que j'ai dit, en même temps qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien dire ?

« Bonjour Docteur. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'appeler Bella, je n'aime pas que l'on m'appelle Isabella. »

Sa voix était douce.

Elle voulait vraiment que je l'appelle Bella !

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'aimait pas Isabella, c'est un très beau prénom italien.

Mais je devais le faire, c'était une patiente et je ne la verrais pas beaucoup donc.

« D'accord Bella. »

Je levais enfin les yeux du dossier de ma patiente.

Ce que je vis était seulement une femme, pas une adolescente qui était dans le même lycée que mes neveux et nièces, non, seulement une femme.

Il a dû se passer quelque chose dans mon regard vu la façon dont Bella me regardait à son tour.

Le fait d'avoir entendu sa voix m'avait fait une réaction très, comment dire, gênante ?

Oui c'est ça, une réaction très gênante pour moi.

Je devais me reprendre, j'étais son médecin tout de même.

J'ai eu la mauvaise idée de la regarder dans ses yeux.

Très mauvaise idée, je ne pouvais plus me détacher de ses yeux qui étaient d'une couleur qui me faisait penser à mon chocolat préférer.

J'ai dû faire un effort surhumain, en tout cas pour moi, pour me détacher de ses yeux magnifiques.

« Bien alors vous avez reçu un coup sur la tête. Comment cous sentez vous Bella ? »Demandais-je.

Je devais reprendre contenance et c'est comme ça que je le faisais, m'occuper l'esprit en m'occupent de mes patients, sauf que la c'était ma patiente qui m'occupait l'esprit.

« Je vais bien, j'ai seulement senti un effleurement, c'est ma camionnette qui a arrêté la voiture de Tyler. »

Je me sentais soulager, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle puise avoir mal quelque part.

« Bien, quant à savoir si vous allez bien, c'est à moi d'en juger, c'est moi le médecin. Je lui fais un sourire. Regardez la lumière s'il vous plaît. »

Je le faisais bouger face à ses yeux et elle le suivait parfaitement.

« Bien. Vous aurez seulement un tout petit peu mal à la tête pendants quelque temps à cause de l'état de choque que vous avez dû avoir. »

« D'accord. »

Elle sauta de son lit pour partir, ce qui était une mauvaise idée en soi, elle a eu la tête qui tournait, si je n'avais pas été là, elle saurait tomber par terre.

« Allez-y doucement Bella, si vous ne voulez pas tomber dans les pommes. »

« Oui docteur désolez. »

« Ce n'est rien, cela arrive souvent. »

C'est vrai, il y a souvent des patients qui n'aimaient pas les hôpitaux et qui était donc pressé de partir, sauf que quand on vient d'avoir un accident il faut mieux éviter.

Je la regarde alors qu'elle allait partir, elle devait sentir mon regard sur elle vu qu'elle se retourna vers moi.

« Au revoir Docteur Cullen. »

« Au revoir Bella. »

Charlie la suivait de près de peur qu'elle tangue une fois de plus.

Je n'avais pas fini ma journée, mais pour une fois j'étais pressé de rentrer chez moi pour faire le point sur ce qui s'était passé pendant la journée.

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère ! **

**PS : Est-ce que vous pouvez aller voir ma nouvelle traduction, c'est un Jasper / Bella, ils sont tous humains et le premier chapitre viens d'être posté ! Merci à ceux qui ira voir et que laissera un commentaire ! =)**

**Bisous, et à bientôt ! =)**


	6. Visite

**Coucou, voici le nouveau chapitre de Rencontre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Je sais qu'il est court, mais celui d'origine est encore plus court, vu que j'ai réecris celui-là !**

**Je vous donne rendez-vous en bas pour les commentaires ! =)**

**amuto67100 : **Coucou, merci pour ton commentaire, ta bonne humeur dans les commentaires me fait sourire, vraiment ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas horrible, je voulais seulement montré ce que pensais Carlisle pendant leur rencontre ! C'est vrai que cela doit faire bizarre de sortir avec ses frères et soeur adoptifs, mais comme ils le disent dans le film, ils n'ont aucun liens de parentés ! J'espère que le beurre de cacahuète étais bon ! =)

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**ces85 : **Et ba tu va voir ici. En faite, merci pour ton commentaire, espèrent que ce chapitre te plaise !

**Haley : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! =) De rien, c'est normal, tu aurais put croire, et je suis sûr que tu la cru, que je faisait du plagiat ! =) Je suis contente que la fiction t'ai plut, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira encore ! =)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Visite.**

Je venais de me réveiller, mes souvenir de la vielle assailli mon esprit, mon père avais dit qu'il ne voulais pas que j'aille au lycée aujourd'hui parce qu'il disais que si j'avais un vertige à cause de l'accident, il voulais que je me trouve dans ma chambre, au lit et bien au chaud.

Je ne le comprenais pas, il ne c'était vraisemblablement rien passé, j'avais juste senti un effleurement. Mais je pense que c'était parce que j'étais maladroite... en faite, très maladroite.

J'avais dans l'idée de ranger la maison pendant le week-end, mon père étant célibataire et vivant seul depuis un moment, la maison n'étais pas très propre ! Mais vu qu'à présent j'avais du temps, je pouvais le faire aujourd'hui.

Je devais tout de même appeler Angela pour lui demander si elle étais d'accord de me rendre visite ce soir pour que je puisse récupéré les cours, je ne voulais tout de même pas être en retard la premier semaine de cours, cela me ferais mal voir par les professeur, ce que je voulais à tout pris éviter !

Je décidais de l'appeler pendant la pause déjeuner.

Je me lève de mon lit, m'habille et descend dans la cuisine pour me faire un grand déjeuner. Alors que j'allais mettre en bouche un morceaux de bacon, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, je me demandais bien qui cela pouvais être, après tout, Charlie étais au travail et je devais être en cours...

En ouvrant la porte, je remarqua que c'était le Docteur Cullen. Même sans sa blouse blanche il étais sexy !

« Heu... »Je devais paraître idiote, mais je ne savais pas quoi dire...

« Bonjour Bella. »Sa voix, elle étais toujours aussi belle et douce.

« Bonjours Docteur. Est ce que je pourrai savoir, en toute discrétion bien sûr, ce que vous faites chez moi ? »Demandais-je curieuse.

« Bien sûr que vous pouvez le savoir. »Il me fit un sourire en coin. « Je suis ici sous la demande de votre père, il veut savoir si il n'y à pas eu de répercussion suite à l'accident. Il s'inquiète beaucoup. »

« Mais je vous assure que je vais très bien, vous pouvez repartir et allez à l'hôpital, restez ici ne vous fera perdre que du temps. Je vous assure. »

« Je pense que c'est plutôt à moi de voir si tout va bien, vous ne croyez pas ? »

« Si, après tout c'est vous le médecin mais je vous dit que je vais bien. Mais bon si vous voulez voir de vous même, entrez. »

« Merci bien. »

Je me pousse de la porte d'entrée pour qu'il puisse rentrer dans la maison. Je dirige vers le salon pour qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut de moi, pour savoir si je vais bien. Il me demande de m'asseoir sur le canapé tandis qu'il sort toute ses affaires de médecin de sa sacoche. Après quelque minutes, il à enfin finit son travail.

« Et bien, vous aviez raison, vous êtes en parfaite santé, bien qu'il fait que vous continuez de vous reposez. »

« Je vous l'avais bien dit. »Dis-je avec un sourire qui se voulait séducteur. Apparemment cela fonctionna puisque quelque chose traversa son regard. Je ne savais pas ce qui me prenais, c'est comme si quelque chose avais pris possession de mon corps, tout ce que je savais c'est que je me rapprochais du docteur Cullen et que ce que je faisait étais mal, après, je n'étais qu'un adolescente et lui un homme beaucoup plus vieux que moi, dix ans c'était beaucoup ! Alors que j'allais l'embrasser, plonger dans ses yeux bleu, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, me faisait revenir à la réalité, ainsi qu'au beau blond face à moi. Ses yeux étais remplis de tendresse et d'incrédulité ! Ce pourrait-il que ce que je ressens pour lui me sois partager ?

Je me recule doucement de lui et me rends compte que je m'étais levé du canapé pour être plus prêt de lui, je le contourne en le frôlant, je frissonna à son contact, je savais que ce que je faisait étais mal et que je ne devais pas le faire, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher ! Il m'attirait tellement !

En ouvrant la porte d'entrée je remarqua que c'était une femme avec les cheveux de couleur caramel et qui avais les yeux de couleurs marron.

« Bonjour. »Dis-je.

« Bonjour. »Dit-elle avec un sourire. Alors qu'elle allait continuer, le docteur Cullen arriva derrière moi. Elle lui adressa un sourire. « Justement je te cherchais, j'ai été te voir à l'hôpital mais ils m'ont dit que tu te trouvais là sous la demande du shérif, donc je suis venu ici. »Dit-elle, je me demandais bien qui cela pouvait-être !

« Bonjour Esmée, je partais justement d'ici, tu aurais put attendre que j'arrive à l'hôpital à la place de te déplacer. »Il lui fit un sourire avant de se tourner vers moi. « N'oubliez pas, Bella, il faut que vous vous reposiez. »Il me fit un sourire, que je lui rendit, bien évidemment ! « Au revoir, Bella. »

« Au revoir, docteur ! »

Il sortit de la maison alors que sa sœur, Esmée, faisait des aller-retour entre lui et moi.

Pendant toute la journée, je restais dans le canapé à regarder des dessins animés plus débiles les uns que les autres, enveloppé dans une couverture, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour moi de faire le repas pour ce soir.

Pendant le dîner, Charlie me posa des questions sur ce que j'avais fait de ma journée et de ce que le docteur Cullen avais dit sur ma santé. Vers 10 heures, je partie me coucher. Une dernière pensée me traversa avant de tomber dans les limbes du sommeille où se trouvait un beau docteur en blouse blanche.

_Qu'aurions-nous fait si on nous avait pas interrompus ?_

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère, vraiment ! **

**Je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. =)**

**Bisous.**


	7. Invitation

**Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que vous aller bien ! =) Je sais ce chapitre à tardé, mais je ne savais plus quoi mettre ! Mais bon, j'aime bien cette suite et j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire ! =) Merci pour les commentaires que vous m'avez laissé sur le précédent chapitre ! MERCI ! =) J'espère que ce chapitre va aussi vous plaire ! =)**

**ces85 : **Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que tu es attendu le chapitre, cela prouve que tu aime la Fiction ! =) Je sais que ce chapitre à tarder mais j'espère qu'il va tout de même te plaire ! Bonne lecture ! =)**  
**

**Guest ( amuto67100 ) : **Merci pour ton commentaire, mais je suis désolé, je n'ai pas reconnu la musique des teletubbies, cela fait bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas revu ! =) Même si je suis tout de même assez jeune hein ! =) Je vais bien et j'espère que toi aussi ! Non, il na pas neiger chez moi, a mon plus grand damne, j'en rêve, rien que pour louper mes cours, je sais c'est pas bien ! =) Et oui, j'ai toujours le sourire en lisant tes commentaire ! =) Et oui, je suis désolé mais Esmée devait vraiment venir maintenant sinon l'histoire aurait été trop rapide ! =) C'est dommage que ton beurre de cacahuète soit déjà mort ! =) Ça va deux minutes de sport c'est pas grand chose ! :-)J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Invitation.**

La semaine qui à suivis la visite chez les Swan, rien de grandes importances arriva dans la vie des deux personnes.

Bella, elle, continuais d'aller en cour, avec mélancolie, certes, mais elle y étais obligée, elle ne voulait pas que son père se demande ce qu'il se passait en elle. Après tout, elle étais seulement tombée sous le charme du médecin de la ville et qui était bien plus vieux qu'elle.

Elle avait tout de même marre de d'avoir faire semblent d'aller bien, elle voulait à tout pris le revoir, même si cela lui étais interdit. La différence d'âge étais un gros problème. Elle ne pouvait pas enlever de son esprit le moment où elle avait à peine effleuré ses lèvres, elle avait tant envie de le refaire, mais elle savait que ce serait mal, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit, mais elle en avais tant envie...

Elle continuait tout de même d'aller en cous, même si elle restait dans ses pensées. Alice, sa nouvelle amie et la nièce de l'homme qui restait tout le temps de ses pensées, s'en était rendu compte et lui demandait sans arrêt ce qu'elle avait, à chaque fois, elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre... Cela sonnerait malsain de lui dire qu'elle désirait son oncle ?

Carlisle, lui, continuais de se rendre à l'hôpital tous les jours, mais ses journées étaient devenues monotone et sans intérêt, ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers une certaine jeune fille qui avais effleurés ses lèvres de ses jolie lèvres rose. Sur le moment, il s'était dit que la venu de sa soeur était arrivée à bon moment. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas touché une femme, il ne voulait pas coucher avec ses collègues, cela apportait bien trop de problèmes après et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de femmes à son goût dans une ville telle que Forks, qu'il commençais sérieusement à être en manque. Quand il avait vu qui les avait interrompue, il avait été soulagé et en même tant frustré. Sa sœur, celle qui connaissait tout ses secret, ne connaissait pas le dernier, il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il désirait une jeune fille de plus de dix sa cadette, il n'avait pas envie qu'il la juge, même s'il savait qu'elle tenait plus que tout à lui.

Son travail à l'hôpital était devenu quelque chose d'habituel, il ne faisait plus attention aux personnes qu'il consultait, il le faisait tout simplement.

Il en avais marre, comment quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, quelqu'un qu'il avait envie de faire beaucoup de choses, pas forcément des choses catholiques, cela va sans dire, pouvait avoir un tel emprise sur lui ? Cela n'était pas normal ! Que pouvait-il faire pour que tout cela cesse ? Pour que son envie d'amour soit plus présent et qu'il arrête de penser à cette fille qui était trop, beaucoup même, jeune pour lui ?

Il devait vraiment arrêter de penser à ça, cela servira seulement à aggraver ma santé mentale, ce n'était qu'une jeune fille qui avait l'âge de sa nièce. De plus, le rendez-vous que lui avais donnée sa sœur posait à elle seule un problème, il n'avait pas voulu la revoir depuis la semaine passée parce qu'il savait que quoi qu'elle fasse, il ne pouvait jamais rien lui cacher ! Ce qui posait un gros problème !

Je pense que je vais appeler Esmée pour lui dire que je décommande l'invitation à manger. Je sors mon téléphone pour m'évite de renoncer à la dernière seconde, rien que pour lui faire plaisir. Je compose rapidement son numéraux et attend qu'elle décroche.

« Allô ? »

« Hé sœurette, comment ça va ? »

« Tout ce passe bien à la maison et toi, comment tu vas ? »

« Bien, tout va bien. »Je m'arrête là, je ne savais pas quoi dire, je n'avais jamais eu à faire ça, j'avais toujours été chez elle quand elle me le demandait, je n'avais jamais annulé une de nos rencontre, surtout à cause d'une fille.

« Tu m'appelles pour ? »Demande-t-elle sentant probablement mon malaise.

« Euh... c'est par rapport à ce soir... »

« Oh oui, je voulais justement t'appeler pour t'annoncer qu'il y avait un changement de programme, Alice a voulu inviter une de ses amies à la maison et tu sais comment je suis, je ne peux rien leur refuser, il y aura donc la nouvelle amie d'Alice, je crois qu'elle s'appelle Isabella. »

J'arrête ma respiration, elle sera là. Enfin, je crois, il ne doit pas y avoir tant de filles qui se nomment Isabella à Forks, puis en même temps, je comprends pourquoi Esmée n'a pas put refuser cela a Alice, ses enfants ne parlent jamais aux autres personnes que leurs frères et soeurs, les autres ne comprennent pas pourquoi ! C'est parce qu'il n'arrive pas à se faire à l'idée qu'ils soient soudés tous ensemble ! Donc j'espère que c'est Bella, je crois que je vais tout de même y aller, on ne sait jamais...

« Carlisle ? Ça va ? »

« Hein ? Euh, oui ça va, je réfléchissais juste. »

« Est-ce que ça te dérange qu'elle vienne ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je peux toujours demander à Alice de décommander pour ce soir ! »

« Non, non ça va ! Ce n'est pas grave. De plus, Alice doit être contente, normalement elle ne sentant pas avec les autres personnes, ça doit lui faire du bien de se trouver avec d'autres personnes que ses frères et sœurs ! »

« Oui, c'est vrai qu'Alice est plus joyeuse depuis qu'elle la rencontre, elle doit vraiment la canaliser parce qu'elle rentre plus calme ! »Elle fait une pause. « Hé, mais je me souviens, je crois que c'est la fille où je t'ai trouvé, la fille du shérif ! Tu te souviens ? »

Si je m'en souvenais ? Bien sûr, je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser depuis une semaine ! Mais, à présent je suis sûr que c'est elle !

« Oui, je me souviens. »Je souris, j'avais bien fait de l'appeler, je ne serai pas surpris !

« Bon je dois te laisser Antony m'appelle et tu sais que je déteste le faire attendre ! Donc, je peux compter sur toi pour être toujours présent ce soir ? »

Je ferme les yeux, je n'ai vraiment pas savoir ce que fait ma sœur avec son mari pendant que les enfants sont en cours !

« D'accord, je te laisse. Et oui, tu peux encore compter sur moi pour être présent ce soir. Bisous. »

« Bisous frèro ! »

Je raccroche le téléphone et soupire, je suis pressé d'être ce soir ! Je finis rapidement ma journée, attendant avec impatience de me trouver chez ma sœur, même si cela pourrait coûter ma perte...

Du côté de Bella, Alice venait tout juste de lui demander si elle voulait aller chez elle se soir, elle accepta, la trouvant sympathique, sans se douter de ce qui se passerait...

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère ! **

**Je suis désolez d'avoir coupé à ce moment là, mais j'avais trop envie ! :-)**

**Si vous avez des idées pour le prochain chapitre, je suis partante ! Parce que j'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire celui là ! =)**

**Je vous dit à bientôt et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! =)**

**Bisous ! **

**PS : Je vais certainement faire une page Facebook pour les anonymes, pour qu'ils soit prévenus de l'avancer des histoires, mais je ne veux pas la faire pour rien, donc ceux qui sont intéresser qu'ils me le disent ! =)**


End file.
